


I need you

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: Being alone isn't what they seek. Wanda and Vision want to see each other again, leaving the ghost memories aside and living in the moment.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I wrote this because I had the idea. So a cute little one shot of our babies. Hope you like it even though it's confusing?

She was alone again. Her friend and lover wasn't with her. Wanted to but couldn't. She lies there. In her bed. Well not only hers anymore but theirs. The door creaked open and he looks at her, She looked back at him and softly closed it behind him. With the flick of her hand she turned the light on to see him better. "Do you feel better?" she asked him. He looked down to his feet and back into her soft green eyes, he missed them so badly. He left out a soft sigh and continues his way to their bed, phasing every bit of non clothing off. She took him in and lies back on their bed, not stopping to stare at him. He did the same but turned on his side so he can see her again. Wanda. His Wanda. after everything they have been through, she stayed with him. Wanda had him back. Her Vision. The hotel room was okay for them both, they knew it was a new situation, that they will get used to, someday. Her hand was on Visions back brushing and making circular motions to let him knew she was with him and the other way around. Wanda needed to be close to Vision for this night, because she wasn't able to see him for a far too long time. She remembered their last shared kiss at the train station again and again only to feel him again. The soft brush of his disguise on her lips, lika a phantom memory. Wanda wanted it back, the feeling of Visions soft synthetic lips, always warm, always hers. Her face moved closer to Visions, he held her body close to his, oh how he missed her tiny figure against him, how his hands roamed so easily and matched perfectly with every inch of Wandas curves. He let her brush her lips against his and get them electrified. Thats what they both wanted. The kiss that would last for an eternity. Wandas hands were holding Visions neck, moved him closer and which made their kiss more passionate and needy. Wanda only pulled away from him to get air into her lungs, both hands started to roam and explore each others body. Vision pinned her on her back and took the overhand, positioned himself over Wanda. It's gone. Again. He's gone again, from everything. Wanda woke up to nothing, he wasn't with her the last night, she just dreamed it. She did this a long time now. Being away from Vision was hell for her, she desperatly seeked her other half, just wanted to be with him, was it really this difficult to stay with her? When she begged him to stay everytime he had to leave. He usually did everytime they saw eachother, it got harder and harder to leave and let go. The ring on her finger is a constant reminder, a promise he made to her, he will come back. In her mind she replayed every moment they spent together, holding and kissing, the occasional bath and shower but most importantly holding her in his arms and soothing her after a bad dream. She missed those carefree days at the compound when it was just them two, and both hadn't quite adjusted to the team. Wanda teaching Vision how to act more human, teaching him social interactions and certain rules he needed to follow or lying in her bed and talking for hours until the sun shone into her room. Those moments were sacred to both, their shared little relationship. It took her some time to get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. Wanda did the usual stuff and went straight for the little kitchen with some food on a counter, leftovers from yesterday. It was 10 am and she definetly didn't need to get out this early but something told her she should. Her intuition didn't fail her. Her feet walked her to the train station. Today was the day, where her life would get a sense again. She waited for the trains to arrive sat on a bench close to the train tracks, where he would eventually pop up, the blonde short hair and this tall fair man, with his blue eyes. He wasn't exactly her Vision but it had to be done, for their safety. Wanda swore it has only been minutes when the train arrived at 11 am, the train stopped at the station and she had a glimmer of hope that he would be here. her mind openly searched for his but no luck. She waited for him 2 hours. Wandas hope faded away with every second she decided to walk back to the hotel when her mind was feeling his. Vision saw her sitting on the bench when he stepped out of the train purposly having his mind shut off of hers. He quickly exited the station to the nearby flower shop.  He picked some peonies and lavender because he knew she loves them and went back to the station. He saw her leaving, with a sad face. His smugly smile on his face was a bit too much but when she looked up at him, he could not stop changing it into a wide smile reserved only for his true and only love. The quickly walked to eachother and hugged the others body thightly, not even a hint at letting the other go. She took the flowers and gave him a deep and long awaited kiss. They were united together, back where they belong and stay forever, in each others embrace and mind. 


End file.
